


I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way

by Xx_biggest_Twenny_stan_2021_xX (Dreolin)



Category: yearstuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, M/M, Pining, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreolin/pseuds/Xx_biggest_Twenny_stan_2021_xX
Summary: (Twelly slowburn troll hunters AU- spn inspired)2020 and 2012 are best friends. of course they are, they spend every day together, out on the road, fighting side by side, celebrating the wins. mourning the losses. Sewing up each others wounds, over and over and over. But despite knowing all there is to know about each other, there's still something left secret, left unsaid. something that can never be said.life on the road is tough... but they're tougher.
Relationships: 2020/2012, twelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter one

(A/N: ANOTHER FIC!!! ARE U READY KIDS?LETS GOOOO)

Chapter 1

'hi welcome to-oh." charlie stopped. two men shuffled through the motel doors, dripping blood onto the lino. the shorter one, pale and bug eyed, was being practically carried by the stronger looking red haired man. together they looked, well, half dead. "oh my god! ill call an ambulanc-"  
"don't." gritted out the redhead "we just want a room."

"i... ok..." She was apprehensive, but she didn't want to mess with things she didn't understand, and she was working alone that night. She didn't think it would be wise to interfere with two adult men, in shredded bloodied clothes, at 2am. so she gave them the room key. "number 67. on the third floor."  
"thanks." they dragged blood across the floor, taking the stairs one weighty step at a time.  
she hoped they were alright.

(A/N: me too gahhhhh >w<)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"cmon, El. just a bit further" 2020 dragged his friend through the short distance to their room. the 7 had been scratched into a 9. hilarious.  
"2020..." 2012 lifted his swollen eyes and blood gargled as he spoke. it wasn't his.  
"dont try to speak buddy" he hauled the shorter man into the room, managing to land him on the bed. the duvet was mauve, with a brown floral print, matching the wallpaper. and the lamp. 2012s pale face had grown paler as the night went on, and his sleeve was beyond repair.  
"you hold on tight, ive got u." he assured him. the med kit was at the top of his duffel bag. alcohol was in the other one. necessities at the top.  
2012 had several wounds, he'd be okay... hopefully. 2020 was pretty good at remaining calm in this kind of situation, but inside he was terrified. every time, he was terrified.  
(A/N: zOMG my poor babies TvT also bro... kinda gay owo XD... hawt)

" okay el, hold still for me, k?" he opened up the kit, and used his teeth to unscrew the vodka. he turned to find 2012s big eyes open. he didn't look scared, sure, why would he. 2020 gripped him firmly, pouring the drink over the gaping cut on his arm. 2012 hissed.

"I'm gonna stitch this one up, take this" he handed 2012 his jacket to bite. he took a few swigs out of the bottle.  
the arm needed 5 stitches. the gash across his calf took 2. his shoulder needed another 2. by the time they were done cleaning up the rest, the sun was rising. 2020 felt pale. he'd a few cuts himself, low enough to take care of by himself. 2012 had already passed out. he was too exhausted to sleep so he just lifted 2012s shoes off and pulled his legs up onto the bed, and settled into the armchair, facing the door and rifle in hand. it had been a long night.

(A/N: *screams* i hope they both get rest! '>///< i promise ill hurt them less next chapter. aaaaaa!)

PLZ STICK AROUND 4 MOAR!!!


	2. 2

2012 was running through the forest, the one that used to be behind his house as a kid before it was all cut down by some corporation. Something was chasing him! He kept running like his life depended on it, like his senpai was at the end of this forest! But the thing was getting closer. He could smell it, it smelt like a wet dog. Smelt just like the were-troll that had bitten him, the one that they had fought yesterday. But where was 2020? Was he hurt? Suddenly everything felt so much more fearsome, and he started to really panic. He could hear the beast's footsteps, thumping louder and louder.

He woke with a start.   
'are you going to be paying for a second night? If not you have to be out in the next hour.'  
It was a staff member banging on their door. It had all been a dream. 2012 moved and pain twinged from his wounds. Part of it hadn't just been a dream. 2020 was in the armchair, and their eyes caught each other, brown and green meeting blue orbs. 2020 had such interesting eyes. He wrenched away from the eye contact.  
'we should probably stay another night. That fight took it out of us. Besides, that things dead now.' 2020 stated.  
'good call'

(A/N: omG TvT poor 2012. i hope he'll be okayy)

2012 lay back down and sighed. He felt conflicted about having a nightmare over a monster that they'd killed already. maybe it was the drinking that had made him susceptible. He glanced at 2020. He was cleaning what seemed to be the last gun they had in the duffel. Had he been cleaning the weapons all night? Maybe he had been affected by that fight too. 2012 felt bad for all the trouble he'd been for 2020, needing to be bandaged, and taking up the bed all night while 2020 didn't get any sleep. Come to think of it, they hadn't given them two beds. He supposed they were in a hurry.  
The important thing was, that troll wouldn't hurt anybody anymore. They had done their job.  
'how are your wounds?' gruffed 2020.  
'they hurt but the bleedings stopped' 2012 murmured  
2020 smiled slightly, and he seemed like he was holding less tension in his shoulders. 'good' he said

(A/N: mwahahah he CARES. what a cutie)

2020's Dad's revolver took a little longer to shine than the others. he varnished the wood as well, and cleaned out the barrel. On the wooden panel on the handle, there were two small etchings- the numbers 20, 12, and a small carving of a man in a flower crown smiling. They had been doing this for a long time now, the carvings had been worn away a bit, the 2's looked more like S's. 2012 reminisced about when he had added his name. For some reason, even though on the day he carved it he had a broken left arm and painful stitches all over his legs, he had been so happy.

(A/N AWWWWWW O.O)

The two of them had been on the road for so long now, they never really thought about not fighting together. They were a team. Best friends you could even say, though of course neither of them would say that out loud. But it was there in the shared victories, the jokes, the patching each other up. They were budddies, and buddies were there for each other, no matter what. They'd decided that a long time ago. They'd saved each other's asses more times than 2012 could count. It made the jobs easier knowing he had a tough guy watching his back. They were closer than brothers at this point.  
'we should get something to eat, 2012. bet you're hungry' said 2020. and sure enough, 2012 was suddenly starving. Something about near death made a man hungry.  
'there's a mcdonalds rip off about a mile back the way we came. said they had a sale of waffles, early bird or something' 2020 revealed  
2012 smiled. waffles were his favourite, 2020 knew what he was talking about.  
'lets go' 2012 grinned

they got a few odd looks at the diner. once they had ordered though, the waitress gave up trying to figure out why they both had blood all over their jeans and just got them lots of coffee, an apple pie, and some waffles. too bad they didn't have custard.  
'you're a weird guy' 2020 laughed. he said that every time.  
the food after a big hunt always tastes better than the finest gourmet dinner. though he wouldn't say no to a fancy steak either. they ate like the monsters they hunted, pausing every now and then to muse on the events of the night. they could always laugh a bit about it. when they were done, they decided to use real cash instead of their stolen credit cards, since they'd gotten extra bacon. when they got back to the motel, things were suddenly slightly tense again.  
when the evening rolled around, and theyd gotten enough burgers to fulfill that post-injury craving, they avoided the thought of sleep for as long as they could. but after a while, they had to address it. 2020 stood up awkwardly.  
' we should sleep.' 2012 murmured.  
but they still only had one bed.

(A/N gaAAh!!!1! hehehe the poor gay babies >:) now KISS)


End file.
